Puppet Master
by kesha379
Summary: I don't own puppet master but i write my first story of one XD its going to be fun when i turn them human pleas read it.
1. Chapter 1

A young man at the age of 21 with black hair, light brown eyes and light brown skin, tiredly walking to the living room landing onto the couch wearing a white T-shirt, blue jean hanging from his waist and Jordan's on his feet. "Ruff time at work Danny" said Danny 18 year old sister Ke'shell with brown honey color hair, gray eyes and light brown skin wearing a black tank top with a purple star on the front and a purple skirt with black boots. . "Yeah" said Danny tiredly. Ke'shell walked to the right side of the couch by her brother. "Hey get up we got something in the mail today it from a lawyer turn out our uncle Dave Toulon dead from our mother side" said Ke'shell. "So people die all the time just like mom and dad" Danny said coldly. Ke'shell slaps her brother on the back of his head for saying that "Watch your mouth about mom and dad" Ke'shell said feeling hurt. Danny looked up from the couch to his hurt sister eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way" Danny said sadly. "It's o.k I know you didn't mean it" said Ke'shell. "So what those letters say" said Danny sitting up on the couch. Ke'shell walks over her brother and set on the couch next to him "Its say's we inherited the Bodega Bay Inn of California and the lawyer wants to meet us at the Air Port in California" said Ke'shell looking at her brother. "What a hotel in California" said Danny in shock. "That's right it said it use to belong to our great great grandfather Andre Toulon" said Ke'shell. "We can't go to California" Danny said with his hand over his forehead. "But wwwhy not" asked Ke'shell sadly. "Well for one I can't leave my job, two we live in Montgomery, AL all your friends are here, and three I don't if I can take care of a hotel" said Danny. "One you can transfer jobs, two I don't have any friends here, and three we can do this" said Ke'shell looking at her brother with a please please face. "Alright alright just stop looking at me like that" said Danny. "Yes" Ke'shell jumping up and down. "Well I guess I'll go pack up and call my boss" said Danny leaving the living room. "I'll go too" said Ke'shell happily running off to her room packing. "HEY Ke'shell call a moving van" said Danny. "O.K" said Ke'shell grabbing her cell phone called the moving van. "Ok thank you...Hey done packing" Ke'shell asked walking in her brother room. "Yeah how about you" Danny said looking up to her face from the floor. "Yeah all done" said Ke'shell. (KNOCK, KNOCK) "I'll get it" Ke'shell said running to the front door. Ke'shell open the front door "Umm yes did someone call for a moving van" said the man at the front door. "Yes right this why" said Ke'shell showing them to her room. As they got done loaded up the van Danny and Ke'shell got into the car driving to the Air Port as the van follow them. Then they made it inside through the metal detectors without any trouble, and got onto the plane. When electronics were free to use Danny took out his ipad reading a book and Ke'shell took out her ipod listing to B.O.B Airplanes.  
[Chorus: Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now

[Verse 1: B.o.B]  
Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Chorus: Hayley Williams (B.o.B)]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)

[Verse 2: B.o.B]  
Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid  
Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Befo' the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is fo' Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish  
To end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

[Chorus: Hayley Williams (B.o.B)]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)

[Outro: B.o.B {Hayley Williams}]  
I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}  
(Like shootin' stars)  
I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
A wish, a wish right now  
(A wish right now)


	2. Chapter 2

Making their way out of the flight lane, they met up with the lawyer who was waiting expectantly for them. They greeting each other the lawyer had Danny sign the papers that legally granting them the Bodega Bay Inn. Danny and Ke'shell exited the Air Port as the lawyer called a cab to drive them to the hotel. Ke'shell looked out her window seeing the hotel "Danny Danny look we're here" Ke'shell said happily. "I know I can see you know" said Danny. Danny and Ke'shell got out the cab staring at the hotel "Wow it so big" said Ke'shell smiling. Danny paid the cab driver and watched it drive away. Ke'shell and Danny walked in the hotel and looked around. "This place is great" said Ke'shell touching everything. "But where do we sleep" asked Danny. "It's a hotel you know you can sleep anywhere" Ke'shell said looking at her like his dumb. "Whatever…you know we need the keys right" said Danny dropping his and sister stuff on the floor. "You mead these right here" said Ke'shell playfully. "What the…but how where did you find them" Danny said surprise. "Oh over there by the front counter" said Ke'shell pointing her finger. "We'll pick a room" Danny said holding the keys out. "Mmmm I want this one" Ke'shell said with a smile. Ke'shell grub her key then looked at another key "Hey can I get this one to" said Ke'shell. "Why it's just a key to the attic" said Danny. "I want to see what old things are up there" Ke'shell said. "Alright but be careful" said Danny worry. "Don't worry how much trouble can I get into" said Ke'shell playfully walking to the elevator. Danny his sister getting in the elevator as she lifted his sty he pick up his call phone and call Island high school. Ke'shell made to the attic "Wow there's a lot of dust up here" said Ke'shell walking around. Ke'shell took out her ipod "This places needs lighting up" said Ke'shell putting on Lil Wayne - Knockout Lyrics (feat. Nicki Minaj)  
(Lil Wayne)  
Uhh,  
Yeahh,  
Uh ohh,  
Yehh,  
Hey Barbie, ah, ah, ah, are you into black men?  
He- hey hey hey Barbie! I can be your black ken  
Wow! cause' once you go black, you never go back  
She wore her hair black, with curls in the back  
Then she threw that ass back, back, back  
Then I fell to the mat, and after that  
Everything went black!

(Nicki Minaj Chorus)  
Baby 1, 2, 3  
Tell em get the referee  
Cause he can, get the knockout  
If the telephone rings  
Its emergency  
Cause he can, get the knockout  
Get the knockout

(Lil Wayne)  
Hey Barbie, can I call you Barbara? haha  
Hey Barbie! can I call you tomorrow, and today?  
Cause' once you go black, you never go back  
And once you go Wayne , everybody else is whack  
She threw that ass back, back, back, then I fell to the mat  
And after that everything went black!

(Nicki Minaj Chorus)  
Baby 1, 2, 3  
Tell em get the referee  
Cause he can, get the knockout  
If the telephone rings  
Its emergency  
Cause he can, get the knockout  
Get the knockout

(Nicki Minaj)  
Awe fuck it  
Give me that damn bucket  
Wh-when I throw this pussy  
You better not start duckin  
Oh yo  
He-head on with the blow  
Lo-look out in the crowd  
And everybody's yellin NO!  
Grab him by his locks  
And give us a good box  
Hit him below the belt  
I wanna give him good top  
Top, top  
Give him good top  
Hit him below the belt  
I wanna give him good top  
1,2,3  
They yellin 1,2,3  
I done hit him with that motherfuckin court two piece  
Tell em, tell em to mop out  
To late to cop out  
Give him more head than tupee's like I locked out

(Nicki Minaj Chorus)  
Baby 1, 2, 3  
Tell em get the referee  
Cause he can, get the knockout  
If the telephone rings  
Its emergency  
Cause he can, get the knockout  
Get the knockout

(Lil Wayne)  
So just knock me out  
So just knock me out  
Yea  
Just knock me out  
So just knock me out  
Just knock me out  
Just knock me out  
Just knock me out  
Just knock me out

As she was dancing she walk back and hit something "Ouch what was that" Ke'shell said turning around while rubbing her back. Ke'shell looked down seeing big black shaped box. "It's a trunk" Ke'shell said getting on her knees. Ke'shell tried to opening the trunk but couldn't. Ke'shell looked down a little and say a lock "Really….If I can't opening it then I know someone who can" Ke'shell said dragging the trunk to the elevate. Danny was done putting Ke'shell in  
school as put his cell phone away he say Ke'shell coming off the elevate dragging a black trunk. "What is that" said Danny. "I don't know" said Ke'shell. "If you don't what it is why are you dragging it" said Danny. "Because I need you to opening it that's why now come over here and give me a hand" said Ke'shell. Danny walked over to her and had a look at the trunk "It's locked" said Danny. "I know that I need you to open it" said Ke'shell. "Hang on let me go get the hummer" said Danny walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny where are you" Ke'shell asked worry. "I'm coming I'm coming" Danny said walking to Ke'shell with the hammer. Danny started wailing on the trunk lock after couple minutes of loud booms the lock finally gave way. "Finally" said Ke'shell staring at the trunk. Danny opened the trunk to find puppets on a mini stage, the other door of the trunk carried vials of green liquid, and a syringe. Danny set the hammer down next to him as Ke'shell gently picked up a puppet that was dressed in black, had a hook and knife for hands, a pasty white face with black eye sockets, and white hair that reached his shoulders. "I remember these puppets." Danny said with a smile. "Yeah… I remember mom and dad use to keep these" said Ke'shell. "And never let us see them" said Danny. "If I remember right dad said these are our great great grandfather puppets" Ke'shell said playing with the puppet hook. Danny went back to the trunk and took a closer look inside it. "What are you doing" Ke'shell asked staring at her brother. "Trying to see if I can fine anything else" said Danny. Danny began looking in the small drawers and stumbled upon a small dusty journal. "What's that" said Ke'shell. "It looks like a journal" Danny said flip through the pages. Danny found the page with the puppet Ke'shell had in her hands, his names was Blade he showed it to Ke'shell. "It much's him" said Ke'shell. Ke'shell looked down at blade in her hands as his mouth slowly opened letting out a hiss both Ke'shell and Danny jumped. "Man you scared me" Ke'shell said calming herself down. Danny calmed his self down and continued to flip through the book. There was a sketch of a medieval jester puppet named Jester, a cowboy with six arms named Six Shooter, the only female puppet named Leech Woman, a soldier puppet with a drill named Tunneler, a flamethrower for his right hand with a black hamlet name Torch and a rather big puppet named Pinhead. Danny finished reading the journal and grabbed the bottles and the syringe "Ke'shell get one of these puppet's" said Danny. Ke'shell put blade right beside her and took out Pinhead cuddled him like a teddy bear. "Ok now what" asked Ke'shell. "We're gonna bring them to life" Said Danny. "What how are going to do that" asked Ke'shell again. "By injecting them with this fluid into the back of their necks" answered Danny. Danny and Ke'shell both took a needle "You get pinhead, jester and Leech woman as I get Tunneler, six shooter, and Torch" said Danny. They injected the green fluid into back of the puppet's necks. The puppets looked at both Danny and Ke'shell blade let out a hiss and gestured towards us with his hook hand. "Nice to meet you all my name is Ke'shell Toulon and this is my older brother Danny Toulon" Ke'shell greeting them. The puppets nodded as Blade conversed in their puppet language. Pinhead held out his hand to Danny making a light grunt noise as Danny carefully shook it. Blade got comfy on Ke'shell right shoulder as Jester climbed up on her left. Ke'shell was watching Danny and pinhead arm wrestling each other Danny lost. Ke'shell struggled not to laugh as the puppets did. The puppets climbed up onto them Blade and Jester got into an argument over which of them gets to sit in Ke'shell lap. "Don't fight you Two" Ke'shell said angrily. Jester climbed up onto Ke'shell shoulder as Blade proudly climbed down onto her lap. Danny carefully got up making sure six shooter and Torch were secure. "Where you going" asked Ke'shell. "Order some food" said Danny pitting up a phone book. Ke'shell got up as well carefully making sure that Jester was secure on her shoulders. Ke'shell cradled Blade in her arms and made her way to the front of the hotel. There she saw her bags "Oops I almost forgot I have put my things away" Ke'shell said putting the puppets down. She grabs her bags and headed to the elevator as blade, jester, and Leech woman follow her as well. They stop on the fifth floor Ke'shell and the puppets walk out of the elevator headed down the hall way to the last room. Ke'shell put her bags down taking out her key to the room opening the door. Ke'shell got her stuff and walked in so did the puppets. The room was divided like an apartment "Wow its nice in here" said Ke'shell. Ke'shell walked into the living room area the walls were a light purple with white trim and the furniture matches. There was a plasma TV on the wall the only modern item in the room. "What else in here" asked Ke'shell going down a hall to find a big bathroom? The floor was black tile while the sink, tub, and toilet were white. There was a silver towel hanger with a black fluffy towel on it "The bathroom is rocket" Ke'shell continued to the bedroom. It was a dark moon blue with black trim. The bed was a king sized four poster bed and there was a huge window with a view of the ocean. The room was slightly curved like a circle in shape with a pointed ceiling. "There even a walk in closet sweet" Ke'shell side happily. Ke'shell started to unpack "Do you guy want to listing to some music" asked Ke'shell. The puppets nodded "Great" Ke'shell said taking out her ipod turning on Brandy-put it down ft. Chris Brown.  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it, I'mma put it, I'mma put it...  
I'mma put it down...

[Chorus]  
If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, if you put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

[Brandy]  
Ooh the way you talk game, it's so tough  
Damn I love it all  
Even the way you flex  
That's what turn me on  
Ooh you know you make me weak  
Just cause the way you are  
Cause everybody in it know you're a star  
But still I'm letting you know  
I got the sweetest heart  
Any man that wants this, babe  
He gon' have to work hard  
From what I see, you got what I want  
That's just half the part  
Gotta see what you put on it  
To make sure you're the one

[Chorus]  
If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, if you put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

[Brandy]  
I hope the chivalry ain't dead to you boy cause I'm grown  
Gotta pull up, and then come up with that when I see what I want  
Gotta go old school women sometimes  
Still keep it so, twenty twelve for me  
Cause I still beef it all  
And that I still I want you to know  
Got the sweetest heart  
And even though he can ride it cool for me  
He gon' have to work hard  
And now I see, you got what I want  
That's just half the part  
I gotta feel what you put on it  
To make sure you're the one

[Chorus]  
If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, if you put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it down right, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it down right, maybe we can fall in love

[Chris Brown]  
Ain't nobody put it down like me though  
Why are you playing? girl you know  
With all this money, and all your cake  
Girl you better stop, I got a big ego  
I'm sipping on that brandy  
That liquor comes in handy  
And girl I know you fancy  
But this party I'm financing  
She told me, it ain't even like that  
She been hating all night  
Her friend uptight, alright  
(so put it down)  
I took her at the club  
Told the girl she'd be right back  
Back to the crib  
And in the morning all this is worth it  
Baby go get your hair did  
And buy you a couple purses, you just perfect

[Bridge]  
You, you, you, can be the one I call  
When having a bad day  
And I need a shoulder to cry  
You, you, you, might change the way I feel  
Teach me how to let the guard down  
Ain't gone lie, there's been times  
Thought the one I had  
Was the answer to my prayers  
Come to find out and he wasn't the truth  
And I got you, tryna tell me  
If I let you put it down...

I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love

[Chorus]  
If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, put it, if you put it, put it  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

(It's the B-R, to the E-E, to the Z-Y)  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

(It's the B-R, to the A-N, to the D-Y)  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you gon' fall in love  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

If you put it down right like the way I want it

If you put it, put it, put it, if you put it, put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love  
(Puppet talk)  
"I like this song" said jester playfully dancing to the song. "Whatever it's not my style" said blade. "It's not bad I like it" Miss Leech said.  
(With Ke'shell)  
Ke'shell was done unpacking her things "Man that was a lot of work I think I take a shower" said Ke'shell headed to the bathroom. Blade tried to follow her but Ke'shell saw him behind her "Blade please stay out of here" Ke'shell said. Blade gave a low hiss sound for a yes. After Ke'shell got done with her shower and came out with a white rub on. "Are you two going to keep staring" Ke'shell said laughing. Leech woman grab both jester and blade away from Ke'shell shaking her head. Ke'shell got dress in her walk in closet. She came out with her pj's on "I hope Danny order something good to eat" Ke'shell said looking down to the puppets. "Let go back to the first floor" Ke'shell said as the puppets follow her. Danny saw Ke'shell, Blade, Leech woman and jester coming off the elevator. "I was about to just come get you I order pizza" said Danny with the pizza box in his hand. They sit on the floor eat there pizza as the puppets talked to each other.  
(note people can't understand them they speak puppet)  
"What were you two thinking looking at our new mistress like that" Miss Leech said angrily. "We did mean to" said jester as his head spin into a sad face. "Yeah it wasn't like I was trying to look under her rub" Blade said. "You were trying to follow her to the bathroom" said Miss Leech madly. "Were you blade" asked Pinhead. "I was trying to make sure she was protected" said blade madly. "You mean those demons are still here" said Six Shooter. "So fur no but we should keep an eye out we most protect our new master and mistress" said Blade. All the puppets nodded in agreement and want back to Danny and Ke'shell.  
(Back to Danny and Ke'shell)  
"Ke'shell you're starting school tomorrow" said Danny. "Aww what I was hoping I stay out for a few days" Ke'shell said sadly. "Sorry but you need to go to school" said Danny. "But what about the puppets" asked Ke'shell? "Well I guess you can take some of them to school with you and I can take one with me" said Danny eating his pizza. "How does that sound guys do you want to come to school with me" Ke'shell asked. Blade gave out a loud hiss for a yes, Jester spin his head to a smile, Pinhead wave his hand for a yes, Miss Leech nodded, Six shooter shot off his guns in the air, Torch nodded for a yes , and Tunneler nodded spun his drill for a yes. "Hey Danny dose puppet eat or sleep" asked Ke'shell. "They don't it but they do sleep why" asked Danny. "Nothing just asking well huuhm I'm going to bed if you need me I'm on the fifth floor last door in the hallway" Ke'shell said sleepy. "O.k good night" Danny said. Ke'shell walked to the elevator but stopped and turns around to see Blade, jester and Pinhead following her. "You guys want to come and stay in my room" asked Ke'shell. The puppets nodded they followed Ke'shell all away back to her room. Ke'shell put pinhead on the right side of her bed by the wall, jester in the middle and blade was in her arms carefully not let hid knife and hook pock her. Danny went to the third floor and took the first room. His room looked just like Ke'shell but different colors.


	4. Chapter 4

Torch and Six shooter stayed in his room "Good night guys" said Danny. The next morning Ke'shell felt a couple of light pokes on her cheek before opening her eyes. After a couple seconds of eye adjustments the blurry figures had cleared up. Blade, Pinhead, and Jester were looking down at her as she lay on her back. "Aww" Ke'shell screamed jumping straight out from under the covers. The three of them practically flew off the bed by the title wave that formed Ke'shell quickly leaped forward and caught them before they fell. "Sorry about that guys I'm just not used to seeing things looking at me in the morning" Ke'shell said. Ke'shell looked at her clock and it said 6:30 in the morning "At least you woke me up in time" Ke'shell said yawning. Ke'shell went to her bathroom brushing her teeth, washing her face, and fixing her hair. Ke'shell walked out of the bathroom to her walking closet and put on a black t-shirt with a red rose on the front and a dark blue jean skirt wearing black boots. "How do I look" asked Ke'shell. Blade hiss loudly as his bullet eyes spin, Jester head spin into a happy smile and pinhead gave her thrums up. "Thanks guys" said Ke'shell. Ke'shell headed down to the kitchen to get some food into her bell. "Morning bro" said Ke'shell. "Morning" said Danny. "Hey what time is it" said Ke'shell. Danny looked at his iphone "Its 7:15 your late until 7:45 so who are you taking with you" asked Danny. Ke'shell looked to the puppets "So who is coming with me" asked Ke'shell.  
(With the Puppets)  
"OK me, jester, and torch are going with the mistress and six shooter go with the master as drill, miss leech, and pinhead stay here got it" said blade. "Got it" said the rest of the puppets.  
(With Ke'shell and Danny)  
Blade, Jester and torch step forward Ke'shell "So you guys are coming" Ke'shell said putting her back pack down so the puppets could get in. "Who coming with me" asked Danny. Six shooter came forward with his guns in the air. "Hehe alright then let's go before you be late for school" said Danny. Danny drove Ke'shell to her school island high "wow this place is can of big" said Ke'shell. "Well have a nice day" said Danny driving off. "Great" said Ke'shell walking into the school. Ke'shell walked to the grades office and got her list of classes she will be going to. "Now where is my locker number" asked Ke'shell. Ke'shell walked down the hall trying to find her locker but she was not looking were she was going. She bumped into somebody and fall onto the floor on her bottom. "Oh sorry I didn't see you their" said a black curly hair (like off brave) girl with green eyes wearing a sky blue t-shirt with green writing on the front that said I'm a boss and a green skirt with sky blue boots too much. "No its ok" Ke'shell said getting up off the floor. "Hey my name is Tanifa Jackson" said Tanifa. "Nice to meet you my name is  
Ke'shell Toulon" said Ke'shell. "Toulon are you related to Andre Toulon" asked Tanifa. "Yes yes I am" said Ke'shell. "Hey Tanifa" said a short and curly white hair girl with neon highlights, tan skin, with blue eyes, wearing a pink tank top with a black skirt and black and pink boots too much. "Who that" asked Ke'shell. "Oh that's Chyna Akiria" said Tanifa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ke'shell watch as Tanifa friend walked over to them. "Hey who's this" asked Chyna. "My name is Ke'shell… Ke'shell Toulon" Ke'shell answer her. "A Toulon wow it's nice to meet you my name is Chyna Akiria" said Chyna. "Hehe I all ready know" Ke'shell told her. "How did you know" asked Chyna. "Because I told her" said Tanifa rolling her eyes. "Whatever" said Chyna with a playful tone. "Anyway do you need any help" asked Tanifa. "Yes I do I need to find my classes and locker" Ke'shell said giving them a smile. "I can show you" said Chyna grab Ke'shell right head pulling it. "Hold on their Chyna don't broken her arm" said Tanifa pulling chyna off of Ke'shell.  
(With the puppets)  
Blade and the others were listing to their mistress taking to some humans. "What does she mean broking the mistress arm" said jester spinning his head into a sad face. Blade hissed at those words so he took his knife head (it's on the right head) trying to cut the back pack opening.  
(with ke'shell and the others)  
Tanifa had heard something (What was that it sounded like hissing and it coming from Ke'shell backpack. "Ke'shell what was that" Tanifa asked her. "Umm nothing it's just my ipod" Ke'shell answered nervously. Tanifa know she was lying then she looked back to Ke'shell backpack and saw a knife pocking though it. "Ke'shell there's a knife coming out of your book bag" Chyna yelled out potting at the knife. "Blade" said Ke'shell taking off her backpack. "Blade" Tanifa said with one eye rising. "Blade stop it" Ke'shell said. The knife from her back pack stopped "Ke'shell what's going on" Chyna asked her. "Can you guys keep a secret" Ke'shell asked them. "Sure I can but I don't know about her" Tanifa said looking at Chyna with her arms folded. "Yes I can" Chyna told her sticking her tough out. "Well ok but is there a place we can go to where their no other people" Ke'shell asked them. "Oh oh I know the ruff" Chyna said. "That's prefect" Ke'shell said with a smile. "Lead the way chyna" Ke'shell told her. "Hehe this way" she said pulling Ke'shell lift arm. "Hey wait up" Tanifa yelled behind them. Chyna lade them to the ruff top it was very high up and there was even a bride cage there to. "Cece, Bebe I'm back and I have a new friend with me" said Chyna walking to the bride cage. "So what is it you wanted to tell us" asked Tanifa. Ke'shell held her backpack in front of her and unzipped it. She took out jester first and set him on the ground "This is jester" Ke'shell told Tanifa. Jester waved at her. "Whoa it moved" she said in surprise. "Wow I know the story's was truth" said chyna walking over. "Story's" Ke'shell said confusion. "Yeah my grandmother told me story's about the Toulon family about my great great uncle he was a friend of Andre Toulon my uncle used magic and spells" she said moving to jester. Jester spun his head to a happy smile. "Aw he so cute" Chyna said pitting him up. "Well there more that came from" Ke'shell said taking out torch. "Now that a cold looking dude" said Tanifa.


	6. Chapter 6

Torch though his fames tougher at tanifa lucky for her she got out of the way in time. "Torch no she a friend" Ke'shell said to him. He bean over to say sorry "It's ok little guy I thank your fames tougher is awesome" she said kneeing down picking him up. "Now not less blade" Ke'shell said taking him out holding him in her hands. He hissed at Tanifa and Chyna "Blade it's alright their my friends" Ke'shell said to him. Chyna thought jester was the coolest puppet she ever seen "He's so funny" said chyna watching jester doing funny faces. Chyna heard Ke'shell talking to the puppet with the knife and hook for heads. "He must don't like us very much" Chyna said with a playful tone. "Don't worry he get over it" Ke'shell said putting him on her shoulder. "Hey jester does he all ways act like this" asked Chyna. Jester spun his head into a playful smile. "Hehe I take that as a yes" Chyna said playfully. "Guys were going to be late to class" said Tanifa. "Oh crap…Tanifa tell me where this class is" Ke'shell asked her. Tanifa took a look at the paper "You're in the same class with me and chyna" said Tanifa. "Oh really" said Chyna jumping up and down in joy. "Blade you and the others have to go back in my backpack" said Ke'shell. "Ke'shell can jester stay in my backpack" asked chyna. "I don't know" said Ke'shell looking down to blade. Blade looked at jester.  
(Puppets talking)  
"Jester you are not going anywhere with that human" said blade with a madly hiss. "But blade I like her" said jester spinning his head hearing the sound of his bells to a sad face. "I don't care you're not going and that is it" yelled blade.  
(Back with Ke'shell)  
Ke'shell heard blade hissing loudly "It seem that's a no from blade" said Ke'shell. "You are just a big mean puppet" said Chyna sadly. Ke'shell took the puppets and put them back in her book bag and heading to class. As for Danny "Umm sir I'm Danny Toulon and I'm her.." Danny started too said but got cut off by this big fat man. "Oh yes I been waiting for you my name is Mr. Blue" said the man. "Nice to meet you sir" said Danny shacking his hand. Mr. Blue show Danny his office and explain everything he needed to do "So if you needed anything just come by my office" Mr. Blue said to him leaving. Danny got his bag "Ok Six Shooter you can come out now" Danny said as he pulls six shooter out and pot him onto the desk. Six shooter took a look around and back at Danny "You can do whatever you want just stay out trouble" said Danny getting to work. Six Shooter jump off the desk and went off to take a look around. "Finally its fifth period" said Chyna yearning. "What you couldn't stay in class again Chyna" asked Tanifa."I can't help it" She said yarning again. "Hey guys whats next's" Ke'shell asked her friends. Chyna jumped right in front of them "I know let's go to the Drama room" she shouted. Tanifa give Chyna a look "What for" she asked. "I want to see the new stage they just got" she said. "Thats sound like a great ideal Chyna" Ke'shell with a smile. It only took about 5 min's to get there "Wow its big in the inside" said ke'shell. "I know right and no one will be here doing fifth period." Tanifa said sitting down in a chair. "I just love the Drama club" Said Chyna acting like a movie star.


End file.
